


Aislada

by RogueWriter285



Category: Gris (Video Game)
Genre: Companions, First Person, Gen, Gris - Freeform, Isolation, Loneliness, Personal Canon, Short Story, Time Period: Time of Isolation, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueWriter285/pseuds/RogueWriter285
Summary: My whole life I thought I would be fine alone, current series of unfortunate events helped with that. But now I feel.... lonely.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Aislada

Not a word was exchanged between the two of us, and nothing else came to pass in this monochrome desert. My spirit came to rest, tired and exhausted by the isolation that the times have brought upon us. I thought that would not affect me, but slowly and surely, the isolation started creeping into my soul, and exhausting it. I missed my friends, and I missed my colleagues, I sought for the day that we would all meet, and sit in the same room again, all of us. Those I look up to, those I call friends, and those that I never speak to yet care for.

But alas, that is just a child's dream.

I have never truly called someone a friend from deep in my heart. I ached for it. Each one seemed like a bright opportunity, only to fade like a firework. I held on to such hopes for so long, until I lost myself in search for it. When I lost a piece of myself for it, I had finally let go, and accepted a path for only one to walk on. I would look and see the things I could not be, it was unbearable, so I shut out the world. I tried walking off my path, but I had anchored myself to it.

Then fear struck struck us all in a time of hardship, we all grew afraid, and everything fell apart. I thought that this would be of no matter to me, but then the isolation and the loneliness had reached my core, and started clawing into my soul. 

My world felt empty, colorless, and desolate. The black in our robes, the blue in her hair, and the brown in mine blended in with the outlines of the landscape we sat in. She saw this, and she knew it. Yet, no words words were spoken. She knew words would not heal the parts of me that have shed away, she knew that I didn't want her to do anything, and yet, she was there. She too lived through such a time; when her world fell apart and lost it's color. Yet, here she is, sitting with me in my colorless land.

I have never had someone to see as such. I have craved for such for so long. I wished on wells for one. I prayed to the Heavens for one. Just one.

I don't want to be alone anymore, I want a friend to be there and to stay. If not a life of rushing adrenaline or blasting excitement, then a life of connection and beauty, something full of worth and meaning. Something full of color. I wished, that I could lie on a field, and look up to the stars with someone by my side. Forget rushing excitement, forget the parties and celebrations, forget living on Cloud 9. The wind brushing the grass, and the ambient silence of the night with the clear skies above will be enough to give me the peace I have searched for so long.

I want her to stay, but I'm afraid that this too will die and fade like any other before it. But I don't wish to walk on this path anymore either.

Her presence is still there and a smile warms up on her bright lips. With no words said, she separates her lips and sings her melody, her voice was gentle and soothing, it reaches out to the world around us and to me. Finally, the world around me breathes life again, and the sun starts to set. What once was a monochrome day blasted with color flooding back into the world. The white sand and rocks turned into grassy plains and hills, the empty sky carried the night again as the stars shined bright. I don't want my bond to fade again, I want... I want her to stay. She was there when I had no one, and stood by until I could stand again.

Putting me in her arms, she washes the burden off my shoulders, and frees me from my anchor. I have found my field, I have found my peace.

Taking my hand, she takes me forward into the field, under the sky and the starts. Not a word was exchanged between the two of us, and none needed to be.


End file.
